Puzzle Pieces
by Callyn Daniels
Summary: In a small bit of time before Ben, Ben, and company reach the baby Alien X and before the team is split, our favorite Omnitrix wielder has a heart to heart...with himself? Unknown to him, someone is listening. Forge of Creation. Implied Gwevin. Oneshot.


**Puzzle Pieces**

By CallynDaniels

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters or the TV shows they come from...or are implied to come from. This is purely for entertainment and not profit.

()0o()0o()0o()

"_Is that why you're so arrogant all the time?"_ Gwen had asked. Ben couldn't stand her eyes...those calculating green orbs as maybe, just maybe, she had pieced together another part of the boy that was her cousin. As Gwen and Kevin made their way to the outside of the ship Ben put a hand on his younger self's shoulder.

"Why did you tell them that?" he asked lowly, practically growling. Little Ben stiffened momentarily before turning to face the boy...no, young man he would become.

"They think they know everything," he muttered. Big Ben sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"They didn't need to know this," his eyes, darker than they had been at age ten, wandered up to the hatch where Kevin and Gwen had gone to do a quick check on the wing. The damage wasn't terrible, but enough to warrant a small look. They couldn't afford any small mistakes or inconveniences. Not while this much was as stake.

"Why do you trust him?" asked Little Ben. Neither had to clarify exactly who they were talking about. The 10 year old was having troubles. In his mind, he could still see the monster that had tried to take his life and his family's lives.

"Because he understands," Big Ben muttered guiltily.

"So you're risking her life-"

"You haven't seen them yet. He loves her," he said. Little Ben pursed his lips.

"I'm selfish then," he spat. Big Ben recoiled like a slap to the face.

"You don't understand. I don't have any friends anymore. Jul-M-My girlfriend.." he paused, the words in his brain coming and going too fast for his lips to follow.

"We have a girlfriend?" Little Ben's eyes lit up. The older shook his head and looked to the ground.

"Not for long, trust me," he murmured softly.

"She isn't an alien?" said the small boy in wonder, not deterred in the slightest. Ben couldn't help but crack a small smile at his younger self's wonder.

"No. Human. No powers, no anything. She's just perfect," his voice was wistful, hopeful. Only Little Ben could hear the sadness that was laced in-between the two tones.

"She doesn't know?" Little Ben asked. Big Ben shook his head.

"It's not like that. She knows..." he trailed off. Little Ben couldn't decide what it was he was going to say next.

"But only as much as Gwen," Little Ben could fill in the blanks himself. The puzzle was coming together and a small realization made his stomach feel queasy and his face go green.

"You're gonna make her break-up with you!" Little Ben yelled out suddenly...accusingly. Big Ben had the decency to blush and divert his gaze to the floor.

"Then she'll have no reason to look back," he muttered, scuffing a foot against the floor.

"She's gotten hurt?" Little Ben asked, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Big Ben said as he turned and made his way back to the chair. Little Ben took a couple steps to follow him, but decided against it and stopped where he was.

"And you're gonna just let her walk away?" Little Ben stated rather than asked.

"She'll be safe," Big Ben wouldn't look at his younger self. This wasn't something he needed right now. Pity. Understanding. Little Ben didn't seem to care. He dug his toe into the ground guiltily and nervously.

"I really didn't mean to," he said, his face flaming red in embarrassment and shame. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Big Ben could recall a similar feeling in a far off dream. He bit back a groan of annoyance. Time travel was so confusing.

"It's not that big a deal," he finally offered up to placate the small boy. Little Ben didn't look up, so he didn't see his older self looking back at him in the same kind of understanding that he had been dishing out earlier. Big Ben didn't know that this moment was when he started to hate that look.

"I thought I-you...we told them," Little Ben continued on, letting his voice trail to nothing. Big Ben got up off his chair and walked over to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder as he got down to his level.

"They won't remember," he tried to assure and grimaced at how empty and pathetic of a reality it was, even if it was true. Little Ben looked up at the Big Ben, the color of his face draining and returning to normal.

"Still?" he asked, his heart sinking.

"You'll find out soon enough," Big Ben answered regrettably. They both fell silent.

"We're going to be just like that stupid 10,000, aren't we?" Little Ben spoke up. Big Ben barked out a somewhat cynical laugh.

"No. He couldn't lie," he said with only a trace of a bitterness in his tone.

"Oh," said Little Ben. Again, an uncomfortable silence filtered between them. Outside, they could hear Kevin tinkering around on the wing. Pitches and tones of Gwen's voice filtered to their ears but her words were indistinguishable.

"I-I-I-" Little Ben stuttered.

"I know," Big Ben cut him off, his voice warm and comforting. The two who were really only one looked at each other and smiled.

"So...about this girlfriend..." Little Ben started, his eye twinkling.

"Oh no," Big Ben's eyebrows shot up as he tried to take a step back and stumbled.

"Come on! At least tell me if she's hot!"

In an undisclosed portion of the ship, Professor Paradox smiled to himself. Young Benjamin wasn't nearly as guarded as he thought...or would think. As the two boys laughed, he flashed to the very moment that was yet to happen, but now just had.

As he touched young Ben by the shoulder, they were back in the rust bucket. Night was settled and the young boy fell to the ground limply.

"Ah yes, that can happen," said Paradox cheerily, as he lifted the small body into arms. With the utmost care, he carried him to the open door where Ben had stumbled out only moments before his small trip to the future. The bed where he had been was unmade, messy, and still warm. Paradox smiled at the relaxed, unassuming face of one of his greatest friends.

"Oh Benjamin," he said, knowing that in the future, the adult version of himself would be indignant to be carried like a child.

"Really, Paradox?" came the older, deeper voice of said boy.

"Ah, not quite as, but still young Benjamin. One doesn't get a chance like this often in a lifetime," he replied, not missing a beat. Ben 10,000 grimaced, but waited quietly and patiently as the professor put the boy to rest and covered him up.

"So Ben, what brings you to this fine time?" asked Paradox as he clapped his hands together. Gwen shifted in her sleep.

"Jeez. Do you want to get caught?" Ben whispered as he grabbed the man and tried to pull him out. In another flash, they were back in headquarters.

"I hate it when you do that," Ben groaned as he tried to re-orientate himself with the time.

"Always happy to help Ben," the professor smiled happily. Again, the man fought back a groan.

"Clockwork would have gotten me home just fine on my own," Ben crossed his arms grumpily.

"If only you knew young Benjamin," Paradox repeated. Ben frowned, his eyebrow shooting up toward his hairline.

"You're going to be calling me that when I'm 80, aren't you?" he asked.

"I do call you that," Paradox said with a smile.

"Have you ever managed to stay in one time for more than a couple minutes?" Ben groaned, his head already starting to hurt. Time travel was not something he was meant to wrap his brain around.

"Of course I have Benjamin," he said. Ben paused, not quite sure what to say.

"I think I'd have found a record or name of Professor Paradox somewhere in my database. Vilgax knows I've looked long enough," Ben muttered with a frown as he turned to walk away. Paradox smiled, his mind and memory going to a time where he no longer allowed himself to visit or interfere. He smiled, as he let one of his own puzzle pieces out freely to the hidden puzzle before him.

"What kind of time meddler do you take me for Ben? A true master of time leaves no trace anywhere. And as for my name..." his smile turned wistful and almost sad, "Try _Ducky._"

()0o()0o()0o()

Ok, so I know that some of these facts are wrong. It's FANFICTION, I'm allowed creative liberties. Anyway, tonight was an NCIS marathon. On a whim, I got home in my bed and pulled up my favorite Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode (Forge of Creation). That's where this story was born. It's not the greatest. It's been proof-read at 1:30 in the morning and my best ideas usually don't come when I'm falling asleep at my keyboard. Regardless, I liked how this turned out and I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a review, even if it's only to tell me you hate it. Catch ya.


End file.
